


Backstage Pass

by 1JettaPug



Category: W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Drinking, F/M, Groupies, One Night Stands, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: "You aren't used to this kind of lifestyle, I can tell.""Lifestyle?""Chasing tail. Chasing rockstars like... Blackie Lawless~" he grinned, motioning to himself.
Relationships: Blackie Lawless/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Backstage Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: HA. There, Liv, proof I can write Blackie as a normal rockstar and not an exaggerated caricature.
> 
> Enjoy~<3

After six minutes of flailing her arms, throwing her hands like a piss poor street mime, and flapping about like a demented Muppet, a taxi finally got the message. The cab pulled to the curb, and April practically yanked the door off its hinges. She threw her purse into the car, got in herself with only slightly less violence, and slammed the door hard enough to earn her raised eyebrows from the aged cabbie.

"I'm guessing you have somewhere to be in a hurry," he said.

"I need to get to the concert in the middle of town- quickly, please! I'm running behind, and I know I'm not gonna get up front now."

"General seating?"

"Yeah."

"Ten dollar tip and the speed limit doesn't mean shit."

"Deal."

April gave the lawless cabby the street address, and he sped off from the crowded airport. She checked her watch. Thirty minutes and counting. Maybe she'd get lucky and they'd start late or something. That would give her plenty of time to sneak through the crowd and get to the front of the stage.

"Where you from?" The cabbie asked.

"Virginia. Does the accent stand out too much around here?"

"A lil' bit, yeah. But damn, you came to California just for a concert? Must be one hell of a band, sister."

"Well, I came here to see several bands play." April couldn't help but smile. She turned her head and looked out the window, watching the sun slowly set into those California hills. "It's actually a month long birthday present for myself. I passed all my courses this semester, so my parents loaned me the extra cash to bum around here for a month or two."

"Damn, lucky girl. My parents would've just been happy if I even went to college." the cabbie said, glancing up at the mirror. "And they would've killed me if I ever had a tat."

Black polished nails gently brushed over her right shoulder with pride. "Oh, him? I've had him for over two years. He's such a head turner, especially around here."

"Well, jeez, I wonder why. A young lady like you has the Demon tattooed on her shoulder, tongue and all!"

"Yeah, he's my pride and joy." April said, "Hurt like a bitch for eight hours, though."

"So, going to see KISS, then?"

"Saw them two days ago, but I'll see them again next week."

"So who you seein' tonight, then?"

Before April could respond, the cabbie channeled the spirit of Evel Knievel and changed from a mild-mannered driver into danger on four wheels. April found her arms wrapped around her purse as though it was a life preserver as the cab maneuvered in ways that stretched the laws of physics to the breaking point. The cab slid through gaps in traffic that hardly looked big enough for a motor-scooter to pass, swerved around slower vehicles, and neatly bypassed a red light by entering a narrow, empty side street.  
As the cab continued on its reckless path, April risked another peek at her watch. Twenty minutes now. She might actually make it, always assuming the car didn't crash into a brick wall and kill her instantly.

"Six blocks to go and we're making great time. Don't worry, you'll get there."

"I really appreciate it, but maybe you'd better- Jesus, watch out for that man!"

The cabbie slammed on the brakes and the tires squealed. April was thrown forward and her purse was pressed painfully against her chest.

Thankfully, the taxi had been serviced often and well. Its brakes were only weeks old, and were able to bring the car to a rough stop only feet from the man standing in the middle of the road. April, her heart revving like a motorcycle engine, almost collapsed from relief. She was not dead.

The man standing in front of the car seemingly didn't act like he knew how close he had come to meeting his maker, nor did it seem like he gave a shit.

"You okay back there?" The cabbie asked.

"I think I'm gonna cry," April said.

"Me too."

Something heavy collided with April's door. Her whole body, wired on adrenaline and fear, jerked violently.

"Open the fuckin' door!"

The man who had been in the middle of the road, of course. He was now banging at the window, and he sounded righteously pissed. April might have actually reached for the door handle had the driver not started shouting.

"Get away from my goddamn cab before I run your leather ass over! Are you retarded or something?" The cabbie raged.  
Instead of backing off or offering an explanation--if it was at all possible to explain why he was running around in this hot weather in all that leather--the man turned towards the front door. He found it locked and the cabbie smirked and flipped him the bird. If this joker thought he was getting in, he was sorely mistaken.

"How do you like that, shit-head?"

Shit-head apparently didn't like it much, because his face appeared in the window like a grim apparition. Black, wild eyeliner exaggerated those enraged eyes peering in, and his mouth was twisted down into a pissed off frown.

April let out a gasp and pushed herself to the opposite end of the seat. "Hey, open the door for him! Don't you know who he is!"

"Some asshole who nearly got run over?" The cabbie shoved open his door, nearly hitting the man with it. April hadn't been able to judge the driver's height while he had been seated, but now she could make a pretty good estimate. She put him at an inch or so below six feet, and definitely heavier than the man who had banged on the window. The man reared back to his full height above the driver, though, towering above him.

"Get back in your seat and open the back doors," he commanded. "I got a fuckin' show to get to, asshole!"

"I already have a passenger."

"Now you'll have two."

Wary of the man, but heeding April's advice, the cabbie returned to his taxi. Before April knew it, the man was in the cab with her. She scrunched her legs back and gave his much longer legs room to spread out.

"Drive."

"Drive where?"

"The same street, please!" April cut in, looking the man over. "He's goin' where I'm goin'."

April couldn't help but notice the eclectic costume the man was wearing. He had a whole leather outfit on, complete with buzz-saws and purposeful tears in the get-up.

"You scared or something?" he asked her as his hands flew through his hair, teasing it up.

"N- No, I just... Well, I just never thought I'd be sharing a cab with you tonight," April replied. There was no way for him to miss the way her arms were shaking. She had never been so excited in her whole life. For all her time touring around California, chasing bands and bandmates, she had never been this close, this up close and personal with one of them before.

"That accent... You aren't from here. You from some southern, hometown place, aren't you? South Carolina, maybe?" he asked.

"Virginia. The most northern sounding of the states."

"You aren't used to this kind of lifestyle, I can tell."

"Lifestyle?"

"Chasing tail. Chasing rockstars like... Blackie Lawless~" he grinned, motioning to himself.

April had to say she was flabbergasted. One minute this man was jumping in front of cars, the next he was subjecting her to his psych exam. What was he going to do now, offer to read her horoscope?

"I've been living around here for the past few weeks. I think I got a good idea about how the... lifestyle works around here." she said, then glanced him over again. "Uhh... Blackie?"

"Yeah, what?" His tone wasn't harsh, but he was impatient and irritated, and it made her flinch on instinct.

She tucked a brown lock of hair behind her ear as she looked down at the saws on his arm. "I'm already running behind for this... your show... Why are you all the way out here?"

Blackie growled, sending a glare up through the ceiling of the cab. "My asshole bandmates unplugged my alarm and took the tour bus with them to the venue. Fuckers are gonna get an earful... Lesson learned: wake up earlier than everyone else and then spray them with a hose to wake them up."

"Oh..." What could she even say to that? "At least we'll make it on time...?"

"Sure, sure... And I guess I owe you some thanks..." Blackie sighed, turning to look at her. For the first time, he actually looked at her, really got a good look at her. On instinct, the corners of his mouths quirked up at the sight of a young brunette with lowered eyes. Submissive, or shy. It all went the same way in the end, he smiled. "Is that Gene Simmons?" he lifted his hand, motioning over to her right shoulder.

April's fingers wrapped around her arm for a moment, and she smiled, "Yeah. KISS is my favorite band."

"I'm crushed," Blackie's laughed was deep and rich as he held his hand over his heart, mockingly. "I'm probably not even your favorite bassist."

"As I recall, you said the bass was beneath you." April giggled. 

His brows rose up, then went back to normal. "A girl who keeps up with the magazines and tabloids."

"And collects them, yeah. I do that for all my favorite bands."

"Ah, so does W.A.S.P. make it into your top ten or something?" Blackie asked her.

"Tell you what, you take me backstage to watch the show, and I'll tell you." April winked at him, holding her breath afterwards. God, what had she been thinking? What a gamble... She just happened to run into the man, and now she was basically asking to be brought backstage... How could she--

"Sure, why the fuck not,"

"Wha- What, really?"

"Sure. I owe you for crashing your cab ride." he shrugged.

It was then, while the driver navigated them towards their venue, that April came to the realization that her legs were beginning to cramp. It wasn't surprising, given that they'd been bent up like the limbs of a contortionist in a position that was far from comfortable. Under normal circumstances, she would simply stretch out until blood flow was restored. Unfortunately, normal circumstances did not exist. Sitting in the space she needed for an effective stretch was Blackie Lawless. His crotch didn't look as though it'd welcome a pair of heeled boots suddenly dropped onto his lap.

April tried shifting just an inch of so, mostly to test if Blackie would get annoyed at her movement.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"I'm not getting very good circulation in this position," she replied.

"Experiencing unpleasant pins-and-needles tingling in your feet, aren't you?"

"A little bit, yes."

"Well, we don't have long... Sorry about my legs," he sighed, "Boots plus natural height make me a bitch to sit next to, yeah?"

"Well, I can stand it--"

"C'mon, be honest. You were before."

"Yeah," April shrugged, "You're a bitch to sit next to."

"Probably not to sit on, though." Was that an eyebrow waggle? It was hard to tell with that bold eyeliner of his, but April could have sworn he gave her a certain look. She turned her face towards the window, hiding her blush. God, she hadn't ever been hit on by a rockstar before.

"Here's the place." The cabbie said, grabbing their attention. "Who's paying?" he asked, looking towards the big man in the backseat.

"I, uhh..." Blackie pat himself down, then cursed. April smiled, sympathetically. His group probably left with his belongings and wallet and everything else. She opened her purse and pulled some cash out of her wallet for them.

"Here, keep the change. Blackie... uh... how do you do this?" she asked him, looking at all the fans lined up around the block still. They could charge him in a heartbeat.

"We're gonna make a run for that chain fence. See the roadies smoking there? They're mine. They'll open the chain door for us." Blackie explained, "Now... Open the door... uh... What's your name?"

"April," she said softly, opening up the door.

"Well, April, don't stop," Blackie smirked, "They're animals out here."

She nodded, stepping out onto the pavement. She held the door for him and ignored the gasps of the people behind them as Blackie stood up. His long legs made easy strides over to the fence while April hurried to match his pace. The roadies stomped out their cigarettes as he approached, glaring them down. They opened the fence, then locked it as Blackie entered, holding April around the waist. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she felt his hand drop down and haul her him after him right before the door shut.

Ignoring the curious eyes of the roadies, she stayed close to Blackie's side as he ran them up the steps and into the venue. Smoke filled rooms came into sight, and Blackie sighed in relief.

"Five minutes to spare." April told him, grinning ear to ear as she looked up at the relief on his face.

"Thank fuck... Okay, you stand by the stage. Tell 'em, if they ask, that you're my guest, if they ask. You can watch from there." Blackie said, leaving her there. He spun on his heel and grinned. "Much better than general seating, yeah?"

"Yeah... Hell yeah." She said, holding her hands together in excitement. She couldn't wait now.


End file.
